What should we do ?
by Alice michaelis baskerville
Summary: ini fanfic pertama yang saya buat dan publish :D please review :3 maaf OOC , Gaje , garing.
1. Chapter 1

Suatu pagi yang cerah, terlihatlah dua mahkluk berjalan berdampingan.

" kali ini ada apa lagi ?" tanya mahluk berwarna biru

"ah tak apa apa, hokage hanya ingin bertemu" jawab pemuda kriput itu dengan gayanya yang cool

PLETAKK

Sebuah benda bulat bersinar dan berantai terjatuh menghantam kepala itachi dibarengi teriakan sexy-coret- itachi. Ia pun memungut benda itu, untuk beberapa saat ia mengamatinya. Dan tak senghaja memijat tombol, benda itupun terbuka, dan alunan _lacie_ mulai terdengar jarum nya pun berputar.

"heh apa itu ?"

"entahlah, baru kali ini aku menemukan benda seperti ini" ia pun menutup kembali benda tersebut, lalu menyimpannya di saku jubahnya.

"ayo pergi"

"haahhh aku tak megerti yang hokage katakan ! apa maksudnya Akatsuki telat bayar pajak ? memalukan sekali ! kenapa juga kita yang harus dipanggil !"

Itachi hanya terdiam dan memandangi benda bulat itu . ia membukanya sekali lagi, dan alunan nada itu menyayat senja.

"hey apa kau mendengarkanku !"

"ah… apa ? maaf aku terlalu penasaran tentang benda ini, maksudku ! benda ini tiba tiba jatuh dari langit dan menimpaku ! apa yang kan terjadi ? mungkinkah bidadari yang akan menimpaku selanjutnya?"

"berhenti bermimpi ! sudahlah ! sudah sore, semuanya menunggu, ayo !"

Itachi dan Kisame pun kembali ke markas Akatsuki yang lumayan mewah *mepet sawah* . tak ada yang berbeda dari rumah ini, masih seperti ketika mereka berangkat pergi menemui hokage, semuanya sepi, mungkin karena semua anggota sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, Deidara dan Sasori yang ikutan acara "Be a Man" , Tobi dan Zetsu yang masih bermain di Taman Kanak-Kanak, Hidan dan Kakuzu yang berprofesi sebagai Rentenir (singkatnya kalo mereka ngga mau bayar,, ya jadi sesajen aja buat DJ ya Hidan), Konan dan Pain yang berbulan madu.

Itachi memasuki dapur dan mengambil segelas air dingin dan meminumnya, sambil melihat ke luar jendela, tiba tiba dilihatnya bayangan seorang gadis yang menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan aneh. Ia sangat kaget , melompat mundur dan hampir berteriak, tapi ia tahan. Kemudian ia kembali ke kamarnya.

"aneh sekali, apa ada hubungannya dengan benda ini?"

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya ia membuka benda itu dan mendengarkan alunan nadanya sampai ia terlelap.

Saat ia tertidur, muncul lah seorang gadis berambut brunette . gadis itu pun memandangi itachi, tapi hal yang paling membuatnya tertarik adalah sesuatu yang berada di tangan itachi, ia pun mengusap dengan lembut ukiran yang berada pada benda itu.

"jadi kaulah orangnya…"

Gadis itupun menyingkirkan benda itu dari genggaman Itachi dan menggantinya dengan tangannya, ia pun tidur disebelah Itachi.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya thanks banget buat yang udah review :D

Bikin semangat balik lagi dan lagii :D

Kritik dan saran selanjutnya juga ditunggu J

Paginya itachi bangun, dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut namun dingin di tangannya, dia melihatnya dan sangat terkejut. Sebelum tidur ia memegang sebuah benda bulat, sekarang yang ada adalah seorang gadis cantik. Itachi menggosok gosok kedua matanya, tapi gadis itu masih ada . Ia mencubit diri sendiri dan gadis itu masih ada,ia menampar diri sendiri dan gadis itu masih ada, ia menampar tobi dan gadis itu masih ada *PLAK . Ia pun memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama, wajah nya tertutupi rambut brunette nya, itachi mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyingkirkan rambut gadis itu dengan lembut, tubuhnya tertimpa cahaya matahari pagi.

'manis sekali' batin itachi. Itachi blushing

Tiba-tiba gadis itu terbangun, ia mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Wajah mereka pun hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja.

1…

2…

3…

"me…"

"me ?"

"MESUUUM !" gadis itu pun memukul itachi dengan kekuatannya yang sangat luar biasa. Itachi terlempar ke tembok dan membuat retakan yang cukup besar. Itachi pun sangat terkejut 'bagaimana mungkin gadis seperti dia memiliki kekuatan yang mengerikan itu' batinnya.

Gadis itu langsung melompat dari tempatnya berada ke tepat diatas tubuh itachi yang terduduk di tembok. Ia juga mencengkram kerah baju itachi.

CKLEK

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dan terdiam. Pandangan mereka pun otomatis tertuju pada pintu yang baru saja dibuka.

"huaaahhh senpai berisik sekali, Tobi tidak bisa tiduuurrr" kata bocah bertopeng Lollipop sambil masuk kamar itachi.

Ia langsung disuguhi adegan seperti itu.

Hening. Semuanya saling berpandangan.

"ss…sss.."

"TOBI ! INI TAK SEPERTI YANG KAU KIRA !"

"SENPAI SUDAH TAK SUCIIIIIIIIIIIII" teriak tobi yang otomatis membangunkan orang seisi rumah.

Gadis itu melepaskan cengkramannya dan langsung duduk dengan arrogan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di sofa kamar itachi.

"Heh bocah idiot ! kau salah paham ! manamungkin aku berani menyentuh kakek tua seperti itu"

JLEB

Itachi tak menyangka kalau gadis yang ia kira lugu dan polos berkata seperti itu. Itachi sweatdrop.

Satu menit kemudian Anggota akatsuki yang lainnya datang ke kamar itachi.

"Ada apa , un ?

"heh kan udah ikutan Be A Man ! malu maluin ! masa masih ngomong gitu" kata boneka berambut merah.

"demi Jashin ada apa pagi pagi seperti ini ribut !"

"ada pencuri !? mana ! biar urusan sama ane !" kata orang bercadar

"ada apa ribut ribut ?!" kata wanita berambut ungu

"ada ap-" kata kata nya terpotong setelah melihat kamar itachi yang bagaikan kapal pecah. Lemparan gadis itu sangat keras sehingga membuat barang barang di kamar itachi berantakan saat itachi menghantam tembok.

"K..ketua kau pulang ? bagaimana honeymoon nya?"

"sudah jangan basa basi ! apa yang terjadi ? itu siapa !"

"itu… aku tak tahu"

"Manamungkin ! heh-*pein berbisik dan menarik itachi ke pojok* manis banget tuh anak ! dapet darimana" kata pein mesum

"akhm.." konan berdehem

"Ah itachi maksudku kau bertemu dengannya dimana?"

"aku tak tahu ! saat aku bangun dia sudah berada disana !"

"heh nona ! kau siapa ? kau darimana ?" Tanya mahluk biru

"itu tak penting ! siapa yang akan bayar ganti rugi !" kata orang bercadar sambil memijat kalkulator dengan cepat.

"tch aku Alice B-Rabbit ! mana jam itu !"

"jam ?"

"iya ! sesuatu bulat yang-"

"oh itu … apa itu yang kau cari ?"kata Konan

"tidak , aku mencari orang yang menemukan jam itu .."

"untuk apa?" Tanya itachi

"jam itu yang memanggilku dan membuatku berada di tempat ini… itu berarti dia memerlukan bantuanku… dan aku akan -"

"tunggu dulu… aku tak memerlukan bantuan apapun darimu ! lagipula jam itu jatuh begitu saja dari langit dan menimpa kepalaku !"

"kalau begitu ada alasan mengapa jam itu bisa sampai kesini, dan apa yang membuatku kesini.."

Setelah sekian lama terdiam dan berpikir. "dan.. aku akan tinggal disini untuk sementara"

"tinggal disini ? berarti kau harus membayar sewa!" kata Kakuzu si rentenir dengan girang.

"Selain itu, karena kalian yang membuat kacau kamar itachi, maka kalian juga yang harus membayar denda xixixixixi " sambungnya dengan tertawa Iblis.

"memangnya berapa harga semuanya?"

Kakuzu pun menyodorkan mereka bon . itachi membatu, tubuhnya terasa seperti disambar petir di saat berenang.

"Ha ! tenang saja ! hanya segini" kata Alice meremehkan.

"ingat ! kau juga harus membayar sewa tinggal disini !"

"tinggal… disini ? ha ! jangan bergurau ! aku takkan tinggal di tempat seperti ini ! tapi tenang saja akan ku bayar denda itu !"

"Aku kan pergi mencari uang ! akan kupastikan mengembalikan semuanya padamu !" sambungnya lagi..

Alice pun melangkah kearah pintu ia terdiam setelah berada di depan nya . ia berbalik dan mendekati itachi, itachi mundur beberapa langkah dan akhirnya terhenti karena ia terpojok tembok. Itachi blushing.

Alice pun mengalungkan sebuah kalung bulat namun di ke 13 sudut itu terlihat seperti anak panah yang menunjuk kearah pusat , jarum yang menunjuk itu dipenuhi ukiran. Di dalam jam itu sendiri terdapat cairan kental berwarna merah .

"jika kau butuh aku , panggil saja" bisik Alice, ia tersenyum sekilas. Dan pergi.


End file.
